Its Werid
by Chakura
Summary: It was weird. He never felt like this before about anyone besides his Yuki" Shonen-ai


Title: Werid  
  
Author: Chakura  
  
Warning: shonen-ai~ no duh lol ^-^, might have some grammar and spelling mistakes sowwie^_^'  
  
Disclaimer: Not mines sad face ; _ ;  
  
It was weird. That is the only thing he could think of. It was weird. He never felt like this before about anyone besides his Yuki, but there was something he see in the boy that he used to see in Yuki. An innocence before it was destroyed. An innocence that he was not able to protect. He love Yuki and there was nothing that would ever change that but the state of his love change. It was no longer the romantic love he wish he had but it was a love which he would always protect Yuki and care for him. A platonic true love.   
  
The change started slowly. He didn't even realize it until a month a go when the subject of his longing ask him to meet him in a nearby cafe. Apparently it was an urgent emergency. He was going to ignore it until Yuki's name was mentioned. Any sentence that had the words Yuki and emergency cleared up his schedule for the rest of the day. So he agreed to be at the cafe at the cafe at one. No later or he will leave, but as usual the child was five minutes late. He was bout to leave when the person came rushing in, almost knocking him down in the process. The reason was that he gave was that he was helping a little girl get her cat out of a tree. He would have never believed such a silly excuse, but the child had physical proof that his excuse was no lie. There were scratch marks all over his hands, arms, and especially a painful looking one on his right cheek. The scratches marred the smooth pale skin ruining making him look like a battered angel. An angel? He never compared any one to an angel besides his Yuki.   
  
Apparently the big emergency was that the child wanted to give a gift to Yuki but do not know what to get him and wanted him to help find the perfect gift. He was going to deny the request until he looked into the child's big puppy dog eyes. The puppy dog eye never worked unless you count those few times when Ryuchi turned that look on him and only then it was a special case, but in this situation he was totally vulnerable and a small whisper of "hai" came out before he could stop them. Suddenly those big puppy dog eyes turned into one with unbridle joy and excitement.  
  
"really?" The child ask unbelieving.  
  
"yes"  
  
"Oh, thank you, thank you!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Do you have any other appointments today?"   
  
"Iie, I cleared my schedule," and with that he found himself being pulled behind the hyper ball on energy.  
  
The entire day was spent going to stores, stopping a few times only for food. He was on guard at first but as the hour pass he found himself enjoying the other's company. It wasn't a big change. It was a small one. The annoyance he felt first was slowly dissipating. An entire day of shopping yielded no results and so the boy made an appointment for Saturday to go shopping again. This went on for a month weeks. Every Thursday and Saturday was spent on looking for the perfect gift. On the final day the gift was found. It was a watch with a stone of beautiful amber set into it. The watch wasn't flashy or gaudy but because of the simple design and nature of it, one could see the beauty in it. After that they stopped seeing each other as much.   
  
That was when he notice how much he miss the other presence and how much he had enjoy those time. Nearing the ending he was actually enjoying himself. he found him smiling, not out of politeness but actual happiness. He felt like back then when he was hanging out with Yuki before the New York incident. It has only been two weeks but he miss the routine of shopping with his companion. Something in him was unlock when he look into his eyes and to see it reflecting back happiness and excitement. That's when he knew he was starting to fall for him and it was weird. He was back to were he started from. His thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone rang. Only a few were privilege to have his cell phone number, Yuki (of course), Mika, Ryuchi, and his new found interest.  
  
"Moshi Moshi."   
  
"Hey, it me" "Anou...."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"Are you free today?"  
  
There was a interview at three with a local magazine and lunch with Mika but that all can be reschedule, "I have nothing planned today"  
  
"okay cool. I need to get something for Ryuchi, so I meet you at our usual place?"  
  
Our place, that sounded weird too. I look at my watch. It was ten minutes to one. "I'll meet you there at one okay?"  
  
"Sure, see ya there Tohma[1], Ja ne "  
  
"See you then Shuichi," he smiled has he hung up the phone. It was weird but who ever said he wasn't.  
  
owari  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Ya figue out who it was? It wasn't that difficult was it? well Hopefully you guys like it and didn't get confuse with the constant use of him and heO_o. Plz review I need criticism. It is what I survive on. So review onegai ^_~  
  
[1] I figure Shuichi is brave enough to call Tohma by his first name w/o getting killed after a month of spending time together ^_^ hehehe 


End file.
